Episode 3906 (8th September 1995)
Plot Percy encourages Curly to bring his girlfriend home and is surprised to hear that he hasn't got one. The Duckworths throw a party for Tommy in Des's garden. Vera enjoys having money to spoil him. Don offers the olive branch by taking Nick to watch football. Nick agrees. Percy shops at Firman's Freezers and tries to find out if assistant Anne Malone is available as a suitable girlfriend for Curly. She runs off when he questions her about her free time and tells Curly that there's a pervert in the store. Leo sees Raquel's picture on Curly's calendar and is amazed that she was Curly's fiancée. Curly is pleased when Anne Malone calls on him at home. He finds her attractive and takes her for a drink in the Rovers. The Wiltons try to ignore the noise from Tommy's party but are distressed at the idea of having the Duckworths and their pigeons as neighbours. Don gets angry when Nick is rude to Josie and sings Ivy's praises. He tells Nick that Ivy was a malicious, interfering madwoman. Josie warns Don that she'll leave if he puts her through anything like that again. Curly is amazed that Anne is interested in the stars. She is keen to see his observatory but he feels he can't take her back as she'll meet Percy. She feels that she's been too forward when Curly rushes off to stop Percy from entering the pub. Des phones Steph up and invites her round. Derek accuses Norris of trying to ruin him and tells him exactly what he thinks of him before Norris breaks the news that he's been made sales director of Hawthornes. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nick Platt - Warren Jackson *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Tommy Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Ashleigh Middleton Guest cast *Leo Firman - John Elmes Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Firman's Freezers - Shop floor and manager's office Notes *First appearance of Anne Malone. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Percy sets about finding a nice young lady for Curly. Derek receives bad news. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,300,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Derek Wilton (to Norris Cole): "Don't think I don't know what you're up to. Don't think I don't know the way you work... you're trying to ruin me. Well, it won't work - not on me, because you're nothing but a conniving little chiseller with the morals of a rattlesnake and the imagination of a .... a fence post!" Category:1995 episodes